Circles
by HolyMacMoley
Summary: The circle can, and will deviate, if you let your naivety of things get the better of you. Even at over a thousand years old, you are so blind, Serenity.


_This idea came to me...what if Neo-Queen Serenity had unknowingly sparked Prince Diamond's obsession by simply assuming he was already/would always be obsessed with her? So that's where this idea stemmed from. Hope you enjoy! Please review, it means a lot when you do._

She could no longer remember how it began. How this sordid lover affair of lust and need had started or how it how spiraled out of control. In the beginning it was very simple, she remembered - a sharing of bodies, of time, of physical comfort. A way of giving into fate, almost, if only for a little while. Of maybe even using him for her own emotional gain. Now it was all different. She could no longer remember how it had initially began, but she knew tonight it would end. After...after one last...

She is in his bed, yet again, like so many times before. It is a bed of pure white silk, soft and large and yielding to her body. It suits his extravagant, beautiful room that is pearly white. It suits him. Perfect. Pristine. Sterile. It wasn't warm and inviting like her own quarters back on Earth, but then again this was not Earth and this was not her quarters.

She is nude, as usual, they did not often waste time during their rendezvous. He is laying beside her, equally as nude, and paler than she. So far away from the sun has turned his skin almost opalescent. As she lays thinking about how to do do this he is glossing over her immaculate soft golden hair with his thin fingers, his lips pressed against her temple. Maybe wondering how even after their vigorous escapades her hair still seemed so well managed. The intimate gesture of it all pulls at her heart, yet she tries to ignore it. She has no choice but to ignore it.

She pulls herself away from his gentle hands and sits up. Her hair pooling down around her. He stares at her incredulously, lazily.

"It's over," she says with absolute certainty. Without another word she rises from the bed and reaches for her clothes that are thrown all over the floor.

She isn't sure what she expects. Two things, she thought were likely. For him either to beg her not to leave or for him to let he go without so much as a word, having had his fun, his conquest. _"That is what Princes and Kings of Nemesis do, is it not?"_ she remembered asking him what seemed like so long ago. Long before their attraction had accumulated into something physically. Back when she only did remember him as an evil force from her past, who had died to save her once. _"You seek out to conquest fair maidens?" _she still remembered how he had smiled, knowingly, and responded, _"I am sadden the majesty of Earth thinks so little of my people,"_ and had laughed. That, after all, was what she was to him, a conquest. A pretty one, one with a title, but a conquest nonetheless. He was destined to obsess over her after all, so what harm would be done by giving in a little? she had thought.

Much harm, it seemed.

Within and instance he is on her. He has her pressed against a wall. There bodies melding together perfectly. Too perfectly for her liking.

"You can't walk away from this. From me." He is deathly calm and it chills her, but she does not show her fear. She has never seen this side of him before. Suddenly more memories flood her, ones of her husband telling her the people of Nemesis's treachery and hot tempers. Memories of the reason these people were banished in the first place

"Yet I am," her voice is a little shaky, much like her legs.

"You're not going anywhere." Again his voice is too calm and too quiet. Rage bubbles beneath the surface and she can sense it. Isn't he supposed to not care? Isn't he supposed to shrug and continue on with his life? She isn't sure what is going on anymore yet she mustn't give in. She has her reasons.

"Goodbye, Prince Diamond," she wretches herself out of his grip and he stares at her as if she's grown two extra heads. Suddenly she is filled with modesty as she recognizes their absence of clothes and scrambles to rectify that.

"So, it has come full circle then?" Diamond asks hatefully as he watches her dress. "You go running back to your King after all this? After everything."

Serenity stills while putting on her slippers at the mention of Endymion before pushing onward, not willing to have a break down before her white Prince. "Yes," is all she says. Her voice is strained, a barely contained emotion hidden within that Diamond does not understand, and in his anger she knows he does not wish to.

She is dressed completely now, and it seemed while she was putting on her clothes so was he, as he now stood before her in his own royal clothes, his jack open showing showing off his white chest. She averts her eyes quickly and makes to walk away, but not before he grabs her her wrist.

She turns to glare at him, her eyes burning into his violet eyes. Intensity met intensity.

"You walk away from me here and now Serenity and I promise you nothing will ever be the same. This treaty, this agreement our Kingdoms have will dissolve and I will come for Earth with all my might. I will take what is rightfully mine. _Everything _that is rightfully mine."

His words burn with promise, promise that he will try to do just what he says, but Serenity knows he will fail. Her crystal, her guardians protect Earth with might force. Much mightier than he can possibly imagine. "You will not succeed," she states what she considers the obvious before jerking her hand out of his grip.

As she turns to leave the gorgeous room of the Prince of Nemesis's room and teleport back home, she hears him call to her. "You will not escape me so easily, Serenity."

And it isn't until she is far away from Nemesis, back on Earth, in her Palace, with her daughter and her husband does she realize the truth in Diamond's words as she places a tentative hand on her flat, but soon to be growing stomach. His words held some truth, she knew now. This was clearly not the future she had spied through the looking glass. This was a different one, one unknown and full of uncertainty.

Tomorrow the Black Moon Clan would attack her Kingdom. Tomorrow Prince Diamond would go into the past in search of her fleeing daughter. Tomorrow he would learn of a girl named Serena, better known as Sailor Moon. Tomorrow the circle would begin like she remembered it, but she is certain it will end differently than it had in her memories. It is because of me he loves Serenity so, she thinks with sick realization.

Tomorrow she will go into a crystallized slumber...Her secret kept close to her heart. She will awaken to an uncertain fate.


End file.
